


A Wedding

by DarlingImBroken



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Implied/Referenced Character Death, Multi, nothing crazy but just in case, the chapters are super short cuz thats life, this is charlotte/cordelia centered
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 08:57:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17464433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarlingImBroken/pseuds/DarlingImBroken
Summary: A wedding from three separate perspectives.





	1. The Bride Smiles

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally a class assignment lol. It's set in like 2016-ish, so they've all gotten older since the events of the show

I thought for a long time before I said yes. There was a lot to think about. But, boy, I'm glad I finally said yes. So very glad.  


I saw my godson standing there, dressed all nice, pure joy in his eyes. I remember the first time his dad introduced him to us all those years ago. I'm sure none of us back then imagined this day.

Thinking back, I don't know why it took me so long to say yes. We had been living together since we were in our twenties. We had always planned our perfect wedding. And then I hesitated when we finally got the chance. Perhaps I was scared. Or maybe a bit sad that  _ they  _ couldn't be there.

But, while planning, we left two empty seats in the front row.  _ Maybe they'll come after all!  _ we'd joke. We had the wedding, almost in honor of them.


	2. The Godchild

The last time I dressed nice like this was for my mother's wedding. Now, it's my Godmother's wedding. I had always hoped to see my dad remarry, too. The chairs in the front are so bittersweet.

I remember, in the last few days, dad gave his partner a ring. I remember seeing that ring at the funeral. I remember dad wearing a matching one every day after that. I remember when I looked at the empty chairs, I knew they were there.

I think that's when I started crying. When my mother my father walked over to comfort me, also crying.

How I would have loved to see dad finally get this chance.

But then I remember my godmother, the reason I was here in the first place. Old, but still the sweetest person, the best cook, a permanent smile, just like it had always been. And while I miss dad and his partner, I'm so happy for these two.

My dad always used to say that love was the most beautiful thing in the world, and it has never felt more true than it did at that wedding.


	3. This Story Has No Groom

I remember hearing it on the news. I remember cheering with her in our living room. I remember running out into the parade. I remember thinking finally,  _ finally, _ we could be free.

I vividly remember the day when same-sex marriage was legalized across the country. And I remember the very next day, when I proposed to my love.

And before I knew it, I was all dressed up for the wedding we had been planning since we were in our twenties.

Back then, we could never have imagined this day. We lived together, we loved each other, but we never believed we could actually marry. It was only a hopeless dream of a young couple. But so much has changed.

I insisted, when we were planning, that we leave to seats in the front row. The two men who would have loved to see this day. That would have had their own, I'm sure, if they had survived long enough.

I saw Jason crying when he realized who the seats were for. Poor kid, nobody should have to lose their fathers so young.

I refused to wear a white dress, it seemed like too much. Eventually, I decided on just a suit.  _ She _ wore a dress. A light pink one. She will never not be beautiful. I started tearing up when she walked down the aisle.

The ceremony was sweet. We kissed and danced, Jason took photos. But we told him to give the camera to someone else for one. He  _ needed  _ to be in this photo.

Me, my new wife, Jason, his parents. The tight-knit family that had stuck together through it all.

I had a sort of funny thought. When I was young, I said I'd never be anyone's wife. I don't think that young me ever thought she'd grow to not only be a wife, but  _ have _ a wife, too. I don't think I knew that not every wedding would need a groom.

**Author's Note:**

> if you wanna chat, my tumblr is hiimcanadia


End file.
